Danh sách nhân vật trong Final Fantasy VIII
Sau đây là danh sách các nhân vật trong Final Fantasy VIII. Nhân vật điều khiển được Image:ff8-squall.jpg|'Squall Leonhart' Image:ff8-quistis.jpg|'Quistis Trepe' Image:ff8-zell.jpg|'Zell Dincht' Image:ff8-selphie.jpg|'Selphie Tilmitt' Image:ff8-rinoa.jpg|'Rinoa Heartilly' Image:ff8-irvine.jpg|'Irvine Kinneas' Nhân vật điều khiển tạm thời Image:Ff8-seifer.jpg|'Seifer Almasy' Image:ff8-edea.jpg|'Edea Kramer' Image:ff8-laguna.jpg|'Laguna Loire' Image:Kiros2.jpg|'Kiros Seagill' Image:Ward.jpg|'Ward Zabac' Nhân vật không điều khiển được Phản diện *'Ultimecia' *'Sorceress Adel' *'Vinzer Deling' Balamb Garden *'Cid Kramer' *'Xu' *'Dr. Kadowaki' *'Instructor Aki' *'NORG' *'Garden Faculty' *'Library Girl with a Pigtail' *'Nida' Galbadia *'Biggs và Wedge' *'Fury Caraway' *'Martine' Esthar *'Tiến sĩ Odine' *'Piet' *'Ellone' Nhân vật khác *'Angelo' *'Fujin' *'Ma Dincht' *'Mayor Dobe' *'Queen of Cards' *'Raijin' *'Watts' *'Zone' *'Raine Loire' *'Chocoboy' *'Julia Heartilly' Nhân vật phụ Thị trấn Balamb *' ', dân địa phương ở thị trấn Balamb, bạn của Zell. *' ', một chú nhóc ở thị trấn Balamb. *' ', một cô bé ở thị trấn Balamb. *' ', chủ khách sạn Balamb Hotel. *' ', vợ của chủ khách sạn Balamb Hotel. *' ' Balamb Garden *' ', retired head of the Festival Committee. *' ' and , anonymous students who type in the Garden Square. *' ', cafeteria lady in Balamb Garden. Timber *' ', receptionist of the Timber Motel. Làng Shumi *' ', a shumi with dreams of the outside world. *' ', the local village sculptor of Shumi Village. *' ', the village elder of Shumi Village. *' ', shumi attendant to the village elder. Fisherman’s Horizon *' ', an artisan in Fisherman's Horizon. *' ', an apprentice fisherman in Fisherman's Horizon. *'Master Fisherman', the creator of Fisherman's Horizon. *' ', Familiar Face 2 and Familiar Face 3, brothers who operate the loading lift on Fisherman's Horizon. Trabia Garden *' ', một nửa của đội kĩ thuật Trabia. *' ', một nửa của đội kĩ thuật Trabia. *' ', bạn thân của Selphie, đứng trong sân trường. *' ', một học viên mơ màng, lo lắng về cuộc tấn công tên lửa. Esthar *' ', chủ cửa hàng item Cloud's Shop (エスタショップ). *' ', chủ cửa hàng tem Johnny's Shop (エスタショップ！！). *' ', chủ cửa hàng tạp chí Karen's Store (エスタ本屋). *' ', chủ cửa hàng item cho GF RinRin's Store (エスタペットショップ). Khác *' ', một người đàn ông được phỏng vấn trong Occult Magazine 1. *' ', lãnh đạo White SeeD. *' ', một thành viên White SeeD đọc Legend of the Vascaroon cho trẻ em trên tàu White SeeD nghe. *'PuPu', một người ngoài hành tinh không may bị hỏng tàu. *' ', bóng của Obel Lake. *'Mr. Monkey', một người bạn sống trong Roshfall Forest. Nhân vật huyền thoại *'Great Hyne' *' ', vua của bộc tộc Zebalga và là người chiến thắng trong cuộc chiến giành một nửa cơ thể Hyne. *' ', nhà thông thái đã tiết lộ với người Zebalga nửa cơ thể đó đã bị hư hại và không còn sức mạnh. Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Final Fantasy VIII Thể_loại:Final Fantasy VIII Thể_loại:Danh sách nhân vật